


A map of the House

by hangingfire



Category: Piranesi - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Gen, Graphics, Map - Freeform, Reference material, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangingfire/pseuds/hangingfire
Summary: In my Father's House there are many rooms, vestibules, halls, and statues. The Beauty of the House is immeasureable, its Kindness infinite.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 47
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	A map of the House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chillydown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillydown/gifts), [deliarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliarium/gifts), [GloriaMundi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaMundi/gifts), [Gracierocket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracierocket/gifts), [hellseries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellseries/gifts), [ianthebroome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ianthebroome/gifts), [Jenett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenett/gifts), [raven (singlecrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singlecrow/gifts), [Relia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relia/gifts), [Sinope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinope/gifts), [soupytwist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupytwist/gifts).



I had Reasons for needing to create this map, and having done so, I wanted to share it with everyone who'd requested _Piranesi_ for Yuletide 2020. (And I've removed myself from the giftee list, post-author-reveal.)

This is, of course, in no way to scale, nor are the paths and links between Halls and Vestibules meant to be reflective of actual geography. Only the Halls, Vestibules, and pathways between that are specifically called out in some way in the text are represented; the rest may be construed. Think of it as a London Underground map for all of the locations that Piranesi/Matthew refers to in his narrative, but with worse graphic design. Page numbers are taken from the Bloomsbury US hardcover edition.

If necessary, click to embiggen or view the original image.

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/789581592573902893/789581846463512687/map-of-the-house.png)

**Author's Note:**

> [Yuletide reveal post](https://hangingfire.tumblr.com/post/639148712851062784), for anyone interested.


End file.
